Sacrifices
by RexRox
Summary: For one to attain what they desire most, sacrifices must be made.' NegixNodoka


Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima.

- - - -

Despite being transferred to the high school teacher division after 3A's graduation from middle school, Negi Springfield was certain that his life would change little. After all, he would still be teaching the same class, at the same school, for the same reasons (though they might have changed over time). He was quite right, at least up until a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago, Negi had called his partners and other comrades to Evangeline's hut for a meeting. Now that they were all in their last year of high school, and Negi almost fifteen physically (though only almost thirteen mentally), the teen wizard had realised that he needed to make an important decision.

If the glares of his former comrades were any judge, it was a very bad decision. It was fortunate he didn't still live with Asuna, for she would have beaten him to death by now if he still did. But he'd made his choice, and he could justify it to himself.

"Class dismissed. The Baka Rangers don't need to stay back today - you're grades have improved to the point where I don't feel the need to keep you back after lessons any more, and I sincerely hope it stays that way."

- - - -

Negi was bored. He'd long since given up on watching the clock, as he'd become a firm believer in the saying 'a watched pot never boils' over the past few weeks, and was trying to find some other way to relieve his boredom. He wasn't one for gaming, and he was finding it difficult to concentrate whilst reading a book - so he was currently rifling through his drawers in search of something, anything, to take his mind off the time.

Of course, by the time he checked the time next, he discovered that it was now five minutes later than he'd intended - making him late. Not even wizards are spared from the humourous misfortunes of fate.

Shooting up out of his chair, the teen wizard shot over to his window, hoping that he wasn't too late. He didn't want to explain why he was late, as it horribly embarrassing. Playing with the lock for a second, he managed to pry the window open. Cool air streamed in through the new opening, and Negi leaned his head out the window - craning his neck in an attempt to spot what he was looking for.

CRACK

THUMP

Gazing up at the ceiling from his new home on the floor, Negi wondered exactly what he'd done to cheese off fate this much. The answer was easily found so he cut off that train of thought. Looking over at the rock that was the current cause of the new lump on his forehead, he heard a muffled squeal. With a sigh and a grin, he leapt up onto the window. In the blink of an eye he was standing right next to his late night visitor.

The girl squealed, her bangs waving about, as Negi swept her up in his arms, relishing in the touch of their bodies against one another. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Negi placed the tip of his nose against hers and smiled - and this was a true smile that reached his eyes, not a fake one that he put on in the class, but one full of feeling.

"Negi-sensei, I-"

Negi cut her off with his finger and a frown.

"Sorry, force of habit." A shy smile, before she continued. "Negi, I think we should tell the others about what's going on, and why you pushed us all away like you did. They'll understand."

Negi gave an exasperated sigh, one that was testament to the fact that they'd had this argument every time they'd met for the past few weeks.

"I know they'll understand - but it will still create problems. I don't like doing this either, I would love to celebrate our love publicly, but the complications would be enormous. Do you really think the others will give up just like that."

"Well, no - but still! Our love is true! And if you don't like it, why put up with it? It's so troubling and problematic to act like we have to around everybody simply for a facade."

"Why put up with it? That's simple:

"For one to attain what they desire most," Negi cooed, curling his hands around her body and through her hair, "sacrifices must be made."

Before she could argue more, Negi sealed Miyazaki Nodoka's lips with a kiss.

- - - -

A/N: This is a cute little thing that I dreamt up whilst contemplating NodokaxNegi ideas, in response to a request by IvanDePon. I'm much more comfortable with aging Negi into a teen before writing him, because it gives me more freedom with his character, and it also isn't as awkward or fake to put him in a romance scene (vibes that I get when I read them in other fics). As for the content of this, I find that I have to agree with it pretty strongly - I do feel that Negi getting into a relationship with any one of the characters would be difficult due to the other girls (it reminds me somewhat of the ending to Shuffle!, where the girls are all still gunning for Rin despite him being in a serious relationship).

Comments and criticism appreciated (even though this is a repost).


End file.
